Shades of the Moon
by Organization III
Summary: Ziv gets stuck at Castle Oblivion for part of a week, and who but Saix would get stuck with her? And somewhere in the flasbacks and duelings emerges the cutest pairing ever


"So…" Ziv sat on the white stairs, hugging her knees. "What are you doing?" Saix sat on the stairs, carefully turning his huge claymore in his hands.

"Examining my weapon," he grunted. "Not like you'd know anything about that." He gave her suit a scornful glance. "You cop-off."

"A copy of a Nobody," Ziv said lightly, leaning back against the stairs. "Fancy that.." Saix shrugged and kept turning the claymore, inspecting every inch of it. His gloved fingers ran over the sharp edges, making a soft whispering sound. "Why are you checking it now?" Ziv asked after a moment.

"Nothing better to do." Saix sighed. "I know that Xemnas left you with me, but DON'T think I'm babysitting you or anything." He gave her a sidelong glance. "You do know how to use the bathroom, don't you?" He asked cuttingly.

Ziv glared at him. "Course I do, Mr. Moon Boy. Currently, I'm trying to train your mother.." _BUUUUUUUUUUURN!_ Saix sniffed.

"Nobody's don't have mothers. Or hearts, for that matter." The claymore flipped.

"All you guys have is funky hair and attitude problems," Ziv teased, winding a finger in Saix's blue hair.

"Stop it!" Saix protested. He tossed his head. "Go play with your own hair."

"But I like yours.." Ziv reached for it again. Saix edged away and raised the claymore threateningly.

"I'm not Marluxia. My hair is not up for stroking rights," he said moodily. "So keep your little cop-off hands to yourself." He rubbed the claymore with his sleeve, polishing it. "In fact, just shut up and stay still."

Ziv chose to ignore his wishes. After all, what could some guy with blue hair and a shiney toy sword do to her? Organization III pwns Organization VIII. "What's the X for?" she asked, poking the center of the X on Saix's face, which happened to be the bridge of his nose. "Is that like a target sign for snipers?" Saix angrily knocked her hand away.

"No, it's not!" he snapped. "It's just a scar."

"How'd you get it?" Ziv asked. Saix didn't say anything. "Well..?" Nothing. The Nobody continued polishing the claymore, not deigning to look at her. "Why won't you tell me?"

"You're annoying," Saix stated, examining his work grimly. "I don't like you, you don't like me. Leave me alone."

"Make me," Ziv challenged. The Superior had left Saix in charge of the young black-robed girl, and she made full use of it. Try as she might, she found a certain fascination with the moody lunar warrior. Saix ignored her challenge. He rested the claymore on his knees and looking out into space. "Why won't you tell me?" Ziv asked again.

"Why do you need to know?" Saix asked angrily.

"Just curious…why don't you want me to know?" Ziv asked quietly. She fixed her golden eyes firmly on the Nobody.

"Will…will you leave me alone if I tell you?" Saix said finally.

"Define 'alone'.."

"I mean, you won't bug me or anything. You'll just leave me in peace?" Saix looked over his shoulder at the girl reclining on the stairs. Ziv was silent for a moment, then she leaned forward, leaning on her knees.

"Ok, Saix. I'll leave you alone if you tell me," she said seriously. Saix took in a long sigh, looked down at the claymore held in his hands.

"It happened a while ago…maybe a year? I don't really know anymore.."

"…you didn't kill Namine." Xemnas was angry, Saix could sense it.

"No. No I didn't," Saix said emotionlessly. Xemnas pulled his dagger from out from under the cloak and began slamming the tip into the table next to them, softly at first, then harder and harder.

"I told you I wanted her dead, Saix," he said softly. _Slam…slam.._ "So why didn't you care out the orders last night?" The orange eyes remained fastened on the knife.

"I don't want the job," Saix stated flatly. "I don't want her blood on my hands. Namine didn't do anything wrong."

_Slam….Slam.. _"That's not your call, Saix." The voice was dangerously low. "That's mine, remember? I'm the Superior. You don't think, you just act. I told you to kill Namine last night. And you didn't.."

"She didn't do anything wrong." Saix couldn't take his eyes off the sharp knife. "She's innocent. Find someone else to do it. I won't."

"I told _you_ to!" _Slam!…Slam! _Xemnas's temper was rising. "And so help me, you _will_-" The door behind them opened, and Lexaeus and Xaldin came in. Xemnas glared over his shoulder at them. "What do you want?"

Xaldin raised an eyebrow. "Gone. She's gone, Superior." Xemnas went ridged.

"Namine?" He asked softly. The two nodded silently. Xemnas could a scream of rage. _SLAM!_ the knife went all the way through the table, splintering the wood. His orange eyes burned into Saix. "Get him!" He yelled at the two Nobodies standing behind him. Saix didn't have time to get around the table before the two slammed into him, smashing him against the wall. Xemnas tugged the knife free and headed for Saix, flipping the blade in his fingers. Saix tried to struggle free of the two Nobodies, but that was like wrestling a mountain. He couldn't move them. "I gave you an order, Saix," Xemnas said furiously. "And because you disobeyed me, she's gone. I'm not happy, Saix, not happy at all." Saix tried to pull free, but was slammed against the wall again. All the air went out of his lungs. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Saix," Xemnas purred. "But you're never going to disobey me again…" He paused in front of the struggling Nobody, studying him.

"The face," Lexaeus said softly. He pressed one fore arm against Saix's collar bone, pinning him. "Go for the face."

"The face.." Xemnas repeated. "I like it. Hold him, Xaldin." Xaldin's hand came up under Saix's chin, tipping his head back. The fingers tightened painfully over the Nobody's throat. Xaldin was enjoying this. Xemnas toyed with the knife for a moment, then struck. Saix's shut his eyes instinctively, gasping in pain as the sharp knife cut a diagonal streak across his forehead and nose, the point plunging painfully into his cheek. Lexaeus laughed, Xemnas pulled out the knife, the tip crimson.

"Do another one," Xaldin encouraged, giving Saix a wicked smile and tightening his grip. Saix was gasping from pain and lack of air now. Xemnas swung again, and Saix cried out as the knife cut another long strip across his face. The two Nobodies laughed, and Xemnas smiled grimly. Saix opened his eyes, gasping in pain. Crimson blood streamed down his face, trickling over his nose and cheeks. He could taste it now. Xemnas disdainfully wiped the blood from the blade on Saix's cheek.

"Don't cross me again," he said softly, tucking the dagger back in the cloak. "I'm sure you've learned why, Saix. Next time, you won't be so lucky." He turned away and walked out of the room, leaving the three Nobodies standing there. Xaldin released Saix with a wrench of his hand, and started out of the room. Lexaeus roughly released the bleeding Nobody, and turned to walk away. He paused, then swung around and struck Saix's face with all his might. Saix felt the crunching pain, lost his balance, and hit the floor with a painful thud. He heard Lexaeus laugh, walk away. For a minute, Saix didn't move. He just lay there, feeling the throbbing ache in his head from Lexaeus's blow, feeling the warm blood trickle down his face. Little agonizing sparks of pain playing along the cuts. After a minute, he got a hand under him, tried to push himself off the floor. His blood was smeared on the white tile. Saix wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, gingerly tried to wipe some of it off his face. His hand brushed the slashes, and he gasped in pain. Saix shut his eyes, trying to will away the throbbing pain.

After a minute, he opened his eyes, tried to get up again. His right glove was sticky with his own blood, he had to blink to keep the blood from running into his eyes. Wincing, Saix got to his feet, started stumbling out of the room, his face covered in crimson, sticky blood..

"…didn't heal quite right." Saix turned the claymore in his hands slowly. "I still have the scars today." He was silent, looking at the light sliding up and down the long claymore shaft.

"I'm sorry," Ziv said quietly. Saix gave a little impatient noise and got to his feet.

"I don't need your pity," he said harshly. "I told you the story. Now leave me alone." He stalked off down the stairs, the claymore clenched tightly in one fist. Ziv sat on the stairs, still resting her elbows on her knees, watching the blue-haired Nobody walk away. After a minute, she got up and walked up the stairs.

Ziv sat in the hall outside Saix's door, wrapped in a blanket, looking blankly at the floor. She was too tired to really care that it was cold and hard out in the hall. Tipping her head back against the wall, Ziv hugged the blanket tighter around herself. She really should go to sleep. But how could she? This strange, quiet castle set her on nerves. Quietness upset her. Ziv forced herself to close her eyes, hugged her knees, and tried to go to sleep.

"What are you doing out here?" Ziv looked up; Saix was standing in his doorway, looking down at the Organization III member sitting in the hall.

"Trying to go to sleep," Ziv mumbled.

"In the hall?" Saix was skeptical. "Not a good choice." He drummed his fingers on the doorframe.

"I didn't have anywhere else to sleep," Ziv pointed out. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and dug her heel into the white floor. Saix was quiet for a moment, looking down at the girl with the bangs swept over her face. The X scar crinkled a little. He finally jerked his head towards his room.

"You come on in here for the night," he said with a shrug. Ziv looked up in surprise.

"Your room?" Ziv repeated. She gave a scornful laugh. "Your room. For the night? You can't be serious." Saix gave an impatient snort.

"Look, Xemnas gave you to me to look after, ok?" Saix said impatiently. "And you don't know what kind of things tramp through this hall at night."

"Let me guess; rabid beasts with blood dripping from their fangs?" Ziv asked sarcastically.

"No, more like drunken Demyxses," Saix shot back with something remotely like a grin. "Actually, I meant Heartless."

"Heartless live here?" Ziv was dubious. "But-"

"We're Nobodies." Saix's voice was grim. "We don't have hearts for them to steal. Look, you're not in Fairie Land anymore. The Superior has contacts, and they come and go as they like. Understand me now?" Ziv tapped her heel on the floor, but didn't say anything. "I don't want you dead by tomorrow," Saix said impatiently. "I don't want another scar. Besides, it's warmer in here." He pointed to his room.

"Ok, I'll take you up on that." Ziv got up slowly, draping the blanket over one arm. "But don't try anything."

"With you?" Saix said sarcastically. "Not a chance." He turned and went back in, Ziv following. She couldn't see much of the room; she'd always heard that Saix liked to keep it dark in there. She could barely see a bed against one wall, but other than that, she didn't see anything in the darkness. "You could sleep over there," Saix shrugged, pointing into the darkness. Ziv fumbled her way through the darkness until she found a wall. She slid down onto the floor, curled up into a ball, and pulled the blanket around her. "Don't do anything," Saix said, shutting the door. Ziv heard the sounds of blankets moving somewhere in the darkness.

"With you?" Ziv mumbled, eyes shut. "Not a chance."

The morning dawned bright and clear, though Ziv had no idea that it even was day until nearly 8:00, based on the fact that Saix's room didn't have a window. She knew that it was morning on account that she could hear the Nobodies heading downstairs. The door was open a crack, and she could see by the glow of the white light that Saix wasn't in the bed anymore. Apparently, he'd been gone for while. Ziv slowly stretched, pulling the blanket off. Her whole right side was bruised from the hard floor, but Saix had been right; she hadn't got cold once. Ziv folded up the blanket, tried not to yawn. _Better get out of here before someone finds out about this_, she thought. Her boots rang on the white floor as she crept over to the door, peered out. No one was in the hall. Ziv pulled open the door and stepped out, straight into the black body of one of the Organization VIII members.

"What the-" The blonde Nobody took a hasty step back, eyeing Ziv distastefully. "What are you doing here- oh yea…you're Saix's charge, aren't you?" He looked at the door she'd come out of. "Hey Xigbar, look." A black haired Nobody with an eye patch came around the corner, gave Ziv a scornful look, and looked where the first pointed.

"What Demyx?" The one called Demyx snickered.

"It's the girl that Saix is looking after, remember?" Demyx snickered and nodded towards the door. "Looks like he got over his grudge of having to take care of her."

"Overnight, huh?" Zigbar gave a mirthless laugh. "I don't think that's what the Superior meant.."

"Shut up. Both of you." Saix pushed roughly past them. "It's not like that."

"Do tell." Demyx crossed his arms. "What _was_ she doing in there?" Saix fumbled for an answer.

"She…well, it was..I mean, it _was_, but it _wasn't_…." He shot the two other Nobodies a scathing look as they began to laugh. "Shut up. The only reason she was in there was because I didn't want you to get her last night!"

"Get her? Define 'get her'." Zigbar scoffed.

"You know what Demyx is like when he's drunk," Saix retorted. Demyx made a snorting noise, and Zigbar laughed.

"You know I wouldn't have-" Demyx started.

"Oh save it." Zigbar started off down the hall. "Come on, Demyx, leave the lovers alone." Demyx laughed, turned, and jogged after the other Nobody. Saix and Ziv watched them leave. After a moment of silent, Saix gave an impatient snort and turned back into his room.

"Saix?" Ziv turned to look after him.

"What?" Saix pushed in the doorway. He didn't exactly look like he was too happy right now.

"I wanted to say thanks," Ziv admitted. "What you did last night…"

"It wasn't like that!" Saix protested angrily. His grip tightened on the door frame.

"I didn't say it was!" Ziv said firmly. "But still…you didn't have to ask me in. You don't like me, so what you did…thanks." Her fingers fumbled with the drawstrings of her hood. Saix looked at her for a long moment, then shrugged.

"Whatever." He went inside his room and shut the door firmly. Ziv looked at the shut door for a moment, then turned away.

"Yea. Whatever…whatever, Saix."

"So are you going to follow me around again?" Saix and Ziv were back on the curving white staircase, sitting side by side. There wasn't much to do on a day like this; Xemnas was busy with his own secret affairs, and so no meeting would be called. It was sunny outside, and since Saix hated the sunlight, he was planning on staying in all day. Castle Oblivion wasn't built for pleasure, and so for one young girl and an emo Nobody, there wasn't much to do.

"Yes, I suppose so." No one in the castle showed Ziv much respect, she could at least count on Saix for protection, as he didn't want to fail and have to meet up with Xemnas again.

"Why?" Saix was annoyed, Ziv knew that full well. His very pores emulated it.

"I don't have anything else to do," she admitted. "You don't seem to, either." Saix grunted, got up, and began walking down the staircase. After a moment, Ziv followed.

"If you're gonna follow me around, do something useful," Saix snapped.

"Like what?" Their boots thudded on the stairs, Saix's heavier steps, Ziv's lighter tread. Saix didn't answer for a moment.

"Well, you could spar," he said finally with a snicker. _Thud..thud..thud..thud.._

"Spar?" Ziv matched his pace. "Why don't you think I could do that?" Saix didn't answer; his lip curled a little, and he looked away. Ziv's steps grew a little louder. "I mean it, Saix - I can fight as good as any one you."

"Taking some of us into account, that isn't much of a brag." Saix may have been referring to Vexen, who burned himself with potions often, or Demyx, who needed notes to remind himself of his evil speeches. Or he could be going with the flow and criticizing Axel for no particular reason. Ziv gave a short laugh.

"Don't tell me, I know. But really, if you're scared to fight me.."

"I'm NOT scared of _you_!" Saix's voice reverberated around the empty whiteness, echoing to a force much louder and angrier than Saix had meant it. Both of them paused for a moment, surprised at the noise. Then Saix began hurrying down the stairs, his heels ringing sharply on the white marble. "If you want to spar, hurry up," he growled.

"Gladly," Ziv retorted. The two stalked across the broad hall, heading for the meeting room. It was large, quiet. They wouldn't be disturbed there. Saix knocked open the doors and he mockingly bowed as Ziv swept in past him. The doors shut behind them. The blue-haired nobody pushed past the girl, taking his place in the middle of the floor.

"Ready for this?" Saix taunted. He made a fast sweeping motion in the air, and with a little rush of air and a sparkle, the claymore was in his hands. He flipped the claymore once, and adopted an easy stance, rolling his weight a little on his heels.

"Very nice." Ziv rubbed her gloved hands together. "But personally, I like mine better." Ziv pressed her hands together in front of her and brought them down in a slashing motion, the masamune shimmering into a solid blade from her fingertips. Ziv wound her fingers around the hilt, spun it over her head, and dropped into a battle stance.

"Oh, that's shiney!" Saix said with mock respect. And with that, the sparring began. Technically, sparring doesn't mean death for either people, and Saix grudgingly had to follow that rule. But that doesn't mean that once they started, life was all cookies and milk. Saix moved first; he rushed Ziv, streaking over the white floor in a black/blue blur. Ziv vaulted just in time to avoid the sweeping claymore, landed behind Saix, and turned fast, masamune swinging. Saix blocked, swung an overhand. Ziv instinctively leapt back, jabbing with the masamune. Saix dodged easily. "Gotta do better than that," he taunted her, leaping.

"I will, trust me." Ziv paired easily, the clanging of their swords ringing around the hall. She went aggressive, diving for him, sword first. Saix dodged hastily, lost his balance, staggered to one side. Ziv skidded to a halt, back slashing at Saix's legs. Her aim was off; the masamune hit Saix's thick cloak and bounced off.

"Gotta love the suits!" Saix laughed fiercely, hacking down at her. Ziv dove onto the floor, somersaulted painfully, and stood up. Saix was on her in a minute; their swords clashed against each other, sparks flying. The _shreeeek_ of metal on metal tore the air.

"Amusing." Demyx stood with Zigbar just outside the hall, looking in through a crack in the door. The two combatants whirled across the floor, hacking, parrying. Light spurted from the impact.

"Just wait. Saix will loose control and kill her," Zigbar guessed.

"Naw. He's too scared of Xemnas." Demyx winced as Ziv landed a hard blow to Saix's shoulder. "Won't cut, but that'll bruise."

"That's impressive." Zigbar nudged Demyx, pointing as Ziv launched herself into the air, masamune whirling. Saix jogged backwards, calculating where the girl would land. He dropped into a stance and raised the claymore, waiting. (OOOH! Cloudy/Kadaj flashback) The two male Nobodies watching the sight whistled as Ziv hit the floor only a few feet away from Saix, and bowled into him, obviously hoping to upset his balance. It worked. They both went down, swords ringing. Ziv somersaulted off Saix, painfully landing on her knees. Saix had fallen hard on his back, the back of his head snapping against the stone. With a snarl, he rolled onto his knees, and the claymore sliced air - and Ziv's skin. The tip cut across Ziv's face; she gave a gasp and a cry, and hit the floor. Both Demyx and Zigbar looked stunned, Saix stared incredulously. Dread filled his eyes.

"She dead?" Demyx asked.

"I…don't think so," Zigbar said slowly. "I can't tell.." Saix sheathed the claymore nervously, walked over to where Ziv lay on her side. With relief, he saw that she was breathing and moving; she'd began pushing her self up again. She wiped her arm across her face, and crimson smeared over the sleeve.

"You ok?" Saix asked awkwardly. Ziv looked up at him; blood ran from under her bangs, trickling from a long, deep cut across her temple.

"Yea…" she gave a gasping attempt at a laugh. Ziv struggled to stand up; one hand was pressed against the welling blood.

"She lives," Zigbar laughed.

"And hence, so does Saix," Demyx pointed out from behind the door.

"I'm…I didn't mean to.." All the anger had gone out of Saix; he'd come eerily close to killing her, and earning himself a bout with Xemnas. Sure, the cut wasn't life-threatening, but if it had been a couple inches lower.. Saix coughed nervously, held out a hand. "Need some help?" Ziv took his hand was a shrug, let him pull her upright. Blood seeped from between her fingers. She pulled away her hand briefly, noticed the blood, and pressed it back on quickly.

"You hit hard," she said blankly. The pain throbbed in her skull.

"Yea…guess…lemme look at it." Saix pried away her hand, wiping away the blood. Ziv winced as he probed at the wicked cut. Finally, he shrugged. "You're not gonna die, but you're gonna have a scar." Ziv shrugged.

"I don't care." She eyed him. "Guess you win the sparring." She snapped her fingers and the masamune vanished. "I'm gonna go wrap up this." Ziv began walking out of the hall. Saix looked after her, ignoring the blood on his fingertips and sleeve.

"Ziv?" She turned back. "You don't need to tell the Superior about this," Saix said. Ziv understood him.

"I won't," she said with a shrug. "It's nothing."  
"I'm not being nice because I like you or anything," Saix said firmly. "You're just my charge. That's all." Ziv nodded.

"You shouldn't spar with me then," she said simply, and walked away. Demyx nudged Zigbar, and the two of them slipped away. Ziv pushed through the doors, started off to get a rag. And Saix stood there in the hall, alone. He looked at his fingertips, began to wipe away the blood. His hand wavered, hesitated. Then Saix turned, clenched his fists, and strode off. He'd been worried, back there. Worried about Ziv. And he knew that the feeling didn't have that much to do with the Superior..

Ziv sat on the stairs, running her fingertips over the bandage of the side of her face. The stabbing pain was gone, but it still ached. She heard footsteps, then Saix sat next to her. "It ok?" He asked, awkwardly motioning the bandage.

"Stopped bleeding, for the most part," Ziv shrugged. Saix looked ahead, fiddling a little with his gloves.

"Sorry," he said finally, awkwardly, coldly. He didn't look at her. Ziv gave him an odd look, then wiped her face to match his emotionless one.

"Careful what you say. I might that you're getting nicer for other reasons," she said pointedly.

"Not really," Saix affirmed. He was lying, and he knew it.

"Have it your own way." The two sat in silence, Ziv stroking her face, Saix playing with a drawstring. The white silence enveloped them.

"Maybe…" Saix started, paused, fell silent. Ziv looked over at him, her eyes under her bangs curious. Saix glanced at her, then at the stairs. "Maybe we should have a rematch. Some day. Not under these circumstances, but maybe…"

"Yea. Maybe." Their hands brushed on the stairs. Both of them yanked their hands away at the exact same moment. Their eyes met, Ziv's green ones, Saix's brown ones. In that moment, something passed between them. They both had to look away. "You'll be rid of me tomorrow," Ziv said softly. "Guess you'll be glad."

"Yea. Guess." Saix wasn't. The light from the setting sun came through the oblong windows glances over the white stairs, over the two in the black suits. Ziv turned her face into the light, Saix looked away. There was nothing to say, so they didn't. Saix and Ziv sat side by side, thinking, wishing.

_Wonder if I could make him smile,_ Ziv thought, blinking into the golden rays of light. _Wonder what he would look like if he did. Wonder how it would sound if he laughed. I wish I could make him….I know that Nobody's don't feel…but if he could, I'd like to make him feel joy…feel peace.._

_Wonder what she's thinking._ Saix drummed his bloody fingertips on the stair, looking down the staircase, away from the light. _Probably thinking of her friends, of going home tomorrow. You're an idiot, Saix, wishing that she was thinking of you.._

Ziv blinked. The sun's rays shone on her face, in her eyes. _He doesn't feel. So he'll never feel anything for me. Why does that make me sad?_

Saix closed his eyes. _She hates me. She can't wait to get out of here, can't wait to shake the dust off of me. So why does that make me sad?_

_I guess.. _They thought at the same time, _I guess then, I should forget this.._ _But I don't _want_ to!_

Much as he hated the sunlight, Saix loved the moon and it's soft, silvery glow. He lay fully stretched out on the dewy grass, arms folded behind his head, eyes shut. No noise, no nothing. Just the cool silver moonlight playing over him. On especially cold nights, the X scar ached, but now, Saix couldn't even feel it. All he felt was a sense of peace. Not like a Nobody could feel… but it he _could_…..he heard something. Soft steps on the grass. Saix ignored the sound, pretended to be invisible. Probably just one of the Nobodies out for a little walk…whoever it was tripped over him and went sprawling. "Holy cow, watch it-"

"I didn't see you!" Ziv protested, scrambling up. She was thankful that the darkness hid her blush. Saix looked up at her, looking strangely eerie in the moonlight. "I'm sorry…really.." Ziv stammered. She blushed again, turned to walk off.

"I don't mind," Saix said quietly. "What are you doing out here?" Ziv turned back, slowly.

"Just walking. I thought you'd be in bed by now," she admitted. Saix shrugged, closed his eyes again.

"No. I thought I'd come out here, enjoy the moonlight. Enjoy the silence. It's usually pretty loud in there." He might have smiled, might have been a trick of the moonlight. Ziv couldn't tell.

"I know. I know." Her fingers found the bandage again. "Just one more day, then I'm gone!" she laughed a little.

"Yea. I guess you are," Saix said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He shifted his weight a little on the grass. "Nothing at all."

"Oh." Ziv was quiet for a moment. Then, "I guess I didn't keep my promise."

"Mm?"  
"In exchange for the story. I promised to leave you alone." Her fingers traced the gauze. "Sorry, I haven't kept my promise very well."

"If you really left me alone, Xemnas would have a fight with me for letting you roam the castle alone," Saix informed her. "I guess it was a stupid thing to make you agree to."

"Yea, maybe." Silence. Saix lay in the moonlight, feeling the cool breeze blowing over him. It was still for so long he thought Ziv has gone. Then, "Why were you nice?"

"Mmm?" Ziv fidgeted.

"Today. When…when you cut me. You didn't have to be nice, you know," she said. "I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"But then, why _were_ you nice?" Ziv pressed.

"I…I don't-" Saix stopped abruptly. His eyes opened, he rolling over and got up. "Why do you want to know? It doesn't mean anything to you.. leave me alone!"

"Wait-" But Saix was already walking away. "I just wanted to know!" Ziv yelled after him.

"Don't stay up to long!" Saix called back. And he was gone into the night. The wind blew through Ziv's hair, whipping her bangs across her eyes. Her fingers pressed painfully against the gauze; she hastily pulled them away. Funny, it seemed cold now. Now, without Saix. She looked into the darkness where he had gone for a long moment, then headed back for the castle.

"I can't wait to see Ziv!" Rain raced up the path to Castle Oblivion, Elcie on her tail. "She'll hate us by now for leaving us here, but still….I can't wait to see how she's doing!"

"Dunno about the hating part," Elcie laughed. "I mean, there's always Aaaaaaaaaxel around.."

"…or Marluxia!" Rain perked up.

"Ew, no!" Elcie dodged a swat from Rain. She sprinted ahead, racing towards the castle. "Keep up, Rain!"  
"Oh shut up." Rain caught up with her friend, skidding to a halt in front of the doors. She rapped on them officiously, and stood there, fidgeting.

"She's gonna be in a bad mood, I know it!" Elcie giggled. "She left her straightener in the Gummi Ship…"

"I bet Zexy has one!" Rain smirked. Both of them laughed. Their merriment was cut off as the doors swung open, and Xemnas looked out.

"Oh, it's you." He opened the door. "Here to pick up the third one?" Both of the girls stepped in hurriedly.

"Ziv? Yea! Where is she?" Elcie almost forgot to be dignified in her excitement. When you leave a pal behind for three days, you sort of miss her..

"Oh, she's around. Should be near Saix's room.." Xemnas gave the pretty Rain a smile, ignoring Elcie. Rain made sure to kick his foot _hard_ as she stalked past.

"Saix? What about Saix?" She asked, looking around at the white splendor.

"Saix is in charge of her," Xemnas shrugged. The two girls exchanged looks and snickered.

"Poor Ziv!" Rain giggled.

"Too bad it wasn't Axel.." Elcie looked back at Xemnas. "Where is she?" He pointed to the stairs. "Should be up there.."

"Thanks!" Forgetting what ever dignity they had, the two Organization 3 members dashed up the curving stairwell, boots pounding. They tore down the hall, throwing open random doors in their excitement.

"Whoops, that's Zexy's room… HI ZEXY!"

"Don't wave to him..who's in here! OH MY WORD, AXEL!"

"Axel, WHERE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"No time, we gotta find Ziv! Be Axie!" The door slammed shut.

"What about here? Um…nope, that's Lexy.."

"EW!"

"Oh, OH! It's PINK! MARLIE!"

"Never mind him, Rain, we gotta find Ziv!"

Fifteen minutes and thirteen doors later, the two came back down the stairs, looking flustered. Xemnas was still on the stairs, nursing his bruised foot. "We didn't find Ziv…or Saix.." Elcie said softly.

"They're around here somewhere," Xemnas growled, making sure not the smile at Rain. Why do pretty girls _kick_ so hard? He pointed. "Try the meeting room, down there…" The two girls took off running, cloaks flapping. Rain shoved open the double doors, looked around. They were in the huge white room, with the grand white thrones lining the walls. Both of them paused in the middle of the silver-white tiles, looking up into the beautiful white expanse in awe.

"Beautiful.." Rain said, slowly sweeping the room with her eyes.

"There!" Elcie pointed. Two black cloaked forms were sitting on one of the seats.

"Ziv-" Rain started to call out.

"Shhh!" Elcie stopped her. "_Look!_" And Rain did. Ziv was nestled against Saix's side, her head leaning on his shoulder, long hair falling over his suit. His head was resting on the back of the white marble, one arm was around her shoulder. They were fast asleep, oblivious to everything but the two of them.

"Aww…" Rain whispered.

"Maybe she _doesn't _want to come home.." Elcie breathed. "It's so cute.." High above them, Ziv's eyes flickered a little; she looked up into the Nobody's face.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Saix whispered back.

THE END


End file.
